fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle
Kyle （カイル Kairu） is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and he is an intensely loyal and intelligent young knight. He is very devoted to Ephraim and is a fierce rival, yet also best friend to Forde. Their rivalry seemingly started out from a tournament, in which he was defeated by Forde, which made him start focusing on his training to never lose to him again. Very chivalrous and proper, Kyle is a classic knight much like Kent from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. His devotion to his status as a knight makes a little too serious, though he learns to loosen up during conversations with Forde and Syrene. In the ending he became a battalion commander for Renais and can marry either Syrene or Lute in his support ending. In his B support conversation with Forde, it is revealed that Kyle has a sister named Mia, who married into a well-off Frelian family. In his A support with Syrene it is learned that when she gave him a carved figurine of a pegasus knight he started to collect wooden figurines. This is also mentioned in his A support with Lute. In Game Base Stats | Cavalier | Ice |5 |25 |9 |6 |7 |6 |9 |1 |10 |7 | Sword - D Lance - C | Iron Sword Steel Lance Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |40% |20% |25% |20% |} Promotion Gain Cavalier to Paladin *HP +2 *Str +1 *Skill +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Con +2 *Move +1 Cavalier to Great Knight *HP +3 *Str +2 *Skill +1 *Spd +2 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Con +4 *Move -1 *Axe Rank: D Overall Kyle is a good unit. He only tends to lag behind in Skill and sometimes Speed, but can improve with supports. His strength is very impressive also, as he is most likely to max out his stats in Strength and will tend to be the strongest Paladin or Great Knight. He also has good HP and Defense stats. Endings *'Kyle, Ardent Knight' (情熱の騎士 Jōnetsu no kishi) His service to the royal family of Renais continued without change. He became a battalion commander and gained much trust and responsibility for training new recruits. *'(A Support with Forde)' Sometimes, the greatest friends also differ greatly in personality. When Kyle and Forde returned home, they were celebrated in song and story. They lived their days in happiness, as dearest friends and toughest rivals. *'(A Support with Lute)' After the war, Kyle and Lute were married in Renais. Kyle's friends were disturbed by his choice of brides, but they could not deny his happiness. Before long, they had a son, and Kyle dedicated himself to his upbringing. *'(A Support with Syrene)' After the war, Kyle visited Frelia, where he was greeted with a warm reception by Syrene. After the two retired, they were wed. They raised a daughter whose skill in martial arts and etiquette excelled. Other Supports *Ephraim *Colm Etymology This name comes from a Gaelic word meaning "narrows, channel, strait." Forde's name also refers to a river, although it is Nordic in origin. Trivia *There is a typo in Kyle and Syrene's C support conversation, Kyle calls her "Selena of Frelia's Pegasus knights". Syrene responds by saying "I am". *In Kyle and Forde's B support conversation, it is revealed that Kyle has a sister named Mia, though she is not the Mia of the Tellius Series. Gallery File:kyle.gif|Kyle's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:kyle cavalier sword.gif|Kyle's attacking animation as a Cavalier with a sword. File:kyle greatknight lance.gif|Kyle performing a critical hit as a Great Knight with a lance. File:kyle paladin sword.gif|Kyle performing a critical hit as a Paladin with a sword. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters